idleheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Events
Events is a function accessible directly from the home screen of the game. In addition to a Login Bonus event for new players, different events are held each week. There is no event calendar, so while it is impossible to reliably determine what event comes next, it is possible to predict the next event as there are typically four weeks between each of the same event. Login bonus The Login Bonus is a special event for new players (or players starting on a new server). For the first 30 days and every month afterwards, players can get a reward every day for checking in. The days logged in do not need to be consecutive - the calendar will carry on from when it was stopped. In the game, it is organised into a 5x6 grid, as it is presented below (it is completed row by row, from left column to right column) At the end of the Login Bonus event, players receive a total of: * 3100 Gems * 4-Star Abyss Aleria * 5-Star Forest Starlight Tavern Tavern is about completing missions beginning from 4★ till 7★. I had the best results re rolling/refreshing just 1 mission at the time till its 4★ or higher objectives * 20x 4★ mission (requires 4★ hero) * 12x 5★ mission (requires 5★ hero) * 4x 6★ mission (requires 5★ hero) * 2x 7★ mission (requires 6★ hero) Casino Spin X times to receive additional rewards. For example spin 200 times for 4 prophet orbs. Spin 450 times for a hero. tips * Use 8 Chip spins because they count for the amount of 10 spins in the event as well (requires VIP2) * Collect as much Chips as possible all the time (do your daily quests) * If you cant make it for a special reward which mostly is a 5★, don't spend your Chips (free 2 play) * It seems the event appears every 4 weeks +/- 1 week * If you want to farm Gold, reset the wheel until you get the highest amount of Gold. It could be 30k - 60k - 90k - 160k - 240k, depending on your level. Reset the wheel until you have the maximum possible and then use your Casino Chips. * If you want to farm a special 4★, always reset the wheel when you get him (once you get it, it won't be available until the wheel is refreshed) * If you want to farm armor just reset when you got both of them (same applies here) * If you want one of the special 5★, do it only when there is a Casino Event (so you have some incidental benefit) as the odds are 1/1000. rewards * 20 mostly artifact (green) * 50 (Prophet orbs) * 100 mostly artifact (green) * 200 (Prophet orbs) * 300 mostly artefact (red) * 450 spins a 5 star Hero * 550 mostly special artifact (red) Militants event / Arena The Arena event is pretty self explainable, Win Arena matches to get points and receive rewards from the event. Last event you need 500 arena tickets to max out on rewards. NOTE/TIP - Pillaging in the Guild Mill and winning counts towards the goal you need for the arena events. rewards: * 30 points - 300 Gems - Artifact (purple) * 50 points - 400 Gems - Artifact (green) * 100 points - 500 Gems - Artifact (green) * 200 points - 600 Gems - Artifact (green) * 300 points - 800 Gems - Artifact (red) * 400 points - Random 5★ - Special Avatar Fusion This event is the worst for newcomers and the best event for long-time players. Fusion event offers great rewards for every fusion done in the Creation circle. Seeing you need a ton of hero for every fusion, if you are a new player you most likely wont be able to compete in the event the first 1-2 times depending on your hero luck. Possible rewards for 5★ fusion * 2500 Dust , 4000K Gold * 1200 Dust, 1000K Gold, 600 Monster Souls for 6★ fusion * 10.000 Dust, 10M Gold * 5000 Dust, 4000K Gold, 300 Chaos Stone There may or may not be a limit on fusions. The limit is usually 10 fusion for 5★ and 10 fusion for 6★. Summoner Another self explainable event, Summon heroes to reach the rewards from the event (only heroic summons count). The only reason to save Hearts and Basic Summon Scrolls is that at some events, pulling a specific hero will grant you bonus equipment, but otherwise the event itself only counts heroic summons. Possible rewards * 20 Summons - 3000 Magic Dust. * 50 Summons - Prophet Orbs + Equipment * 100 Summons - Prophet Orbs + Equipment * 200 Summons - Prophet Orbs + Equipment * 350 Summon - Prophet Orbs + Equipment * 400 Summons - 5★ Hero Special days (2x3x 5* summon rate) last time it was valentines day where we had a 2x chance for a 5* summon June 16th - 30th 2x chance for 5* drops from heroic summons for 1 year anniversary. Past special day events * Christmas Special events There are a few events that seem to appear randomly. Examples include: * Snowmen drop event * 2x campaign drop rate Past events Category:List __FORCETOC__